1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relates to a method for manufacturing a memory device, and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a three dimensional non-volatile memory device.
2. Related Arts
Semiconductor devices may include a memory device. The memory device may include a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device. The volatile memory device is a memory device that requires power to maintain its data. The non-volatile memory device may retain its data even when power is shut off or interrupted. For this reason, the non-volatile memory device is being widely used in a mobile device.
The memory device may include a memory cell array to store data therein, a peripheral circuit to program, read and erase data into/from the array, and a control logic to control the peripheral circuit.
The memory cell array may include a plurality of memory blocks. In order to highly integrate the memory device, the memory cell array may have a three dimensional structure. The memory cell array having the three dimensional structure may include vertical memory cell strings. Each memory cell string may include vertically arranged memory cells on a substrate.
Each vertical memory cell string may be disposed between bit lines and a source line. The vertical memory cell strings may include vertical channel layers. Word lines may be coupled to memory cells of the vertical memory cell strings, respectively.
Recent demands for high-density memory device have required that a height of the vertical memory cell string be increased. This may result in difficulty of manufacturing the memory device.